


【撒隆】平行世界

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: “BL双生相爱相杀15题”，题目来自度娘。伪原著背景。虐。





	【撒隆】平行世界

1\. 诞生的瞬间就注定分离  
五月的夜很安静，连风声也没有。  
黑袍的男人等在门外，直到听见里面传来婴儿的啼哭。  
那扇门缓缓打开，有人跪在他跟前说：“教皇大人，是……双生子。”  
他愣了片刻。这里已经很久没有过双生子了。  
他走进去，屋里有浓烈的血腥气。床上的女人脸色惨白双眼紧闭。  
“她死了吗？”他低声问。  
“是的，教皇大人。”  
“孩子在哪里呢？”  
“请您到这边来。”  
他看着简单清洗过的两个男婴，他们俩都在踢动着腿，摇晃着手，发出歇斯底里的大哭。接生的妇人一边抱着一个，嘴里喃喃着意味不明的歌谣。  
“……哪个是哥哥呀？”他看了好半天。婴儿始终在哭。哭声充满了屋子，他却不觉得吵闹。  
他的周围已经安静了太久。  
“回教皇大人的话，”妇人略微抬一抬右手里抱的婴儿，“是这一个。”  
“哦。”  
他点了点头。转身往外面走。  
“好好地把他们的母亲埋葬了吧。”  
他的声音像慢慢地拖过地面的厚重黑袍。  
“是，教皇大人。”  
两个男人走过去，将那个死去的女人用白布包裹。接着，两个女人走过去，从接生的妇人手里接过婴儿。  
他们一个接一个地走出房间。走向不同的方向。  
长廊里有昏暗的烛火，在无风的夜晚静静燃烧。

 

2\. 互相伤害  
加隆走过幽暗的长廊。这不是他第一次来这里，但这里实在太大了，而且长廊交错盘绕，形成石质的迷宫。他有时候会迷路，有时候会跌倒。有时候，墙上的蜡烛突然熄灭，他就陷入无尽的黑暗当中。  
“撒加，你在哪里？”他提高声音问。  
“我在这儿。”有人回答，然而回答被石墙反射，如同水波般漫向不同的地方。  
“我不想再玩了。”加隆靠着墙说。他累了。一个七岁的孩子很容易就会疲劳，或是无聊。  
“不行。”那个声音斩钉截铁地否定他，“你得找到我。”  
“我不要。”加隆踢开脚下的一枚小石子，它打到对面墙壁，发出低沉的响声。  
“加隆！”  
“我不要！”加隆索性坐下来。“我讨厌你！撒加！我讨厌你的游戏！讨厌透了！”  
“……好吧。”撒加停了一会儿，轻轻地说，“我也讨厌你，加隆。”  
真是奇怪，他的声音明明听起来那么近，近得像是在他耳边说话。可是他找不到他。  
这个游戏从三岁半开始。至今没有成功过。

 

3\. 不间断争吵  
“撒加，你最近好吗？”  
“还好。”  
“你想我了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“‘嗯’是什么意思？！”加隆又踢飞了一块小石头。黑暗中不出意外地发出低沉的响声。  
加隆不喜欢最近的撒加。他像是有心事，跟他说什么都是心不在焉的，有一搭没一搭的回答。  
他们最近吵了太多的架。如果……  
如果他们能够见面的话，言语上的相争一定会升格为肢体上的冲突。  
他们已经十五岁了。十五岁的少年就应该通过打架解决一切。  
加隆蹲了下来。他上次觉得这么累，还是八年前的时候。  
“撒加……你想我了吗？”  
他等了很久，可是四面八方都没有再传来回答，只有蜡烛在静默地燃烧着。

 

4\. 夺走你的东西  
加隆看着那个打开的箱子，那里面盛着黄金的铠甲，像太阳一样闪闪发亮。  
“它真漂亮。”加隆不由自主地感慨，伸出手去轻轻地抚摸它。  
它是冷的。金属的寒意通过指尖一直浸透到他的心里。  
加隆摇了摇头。  
“撒加也有吗？”他放下手，抬头问着面前的人。  
“当然。”沉重的三重冠后面传来苍老的声音。  
“那我就接受它。”加隆说。  
“很好。”教皇大人点了点头。他的指端流淌出金色的光芒，那个箱子像听到指令似的，慢慢地合拢了，就像是一朵花关闭了它的花瓣。  
加隆背着那个箱子，走在漫长的、幽暗的长廊上。他已经走了十几年，却并没有觉得更熟悉。这里好像总在变化。每一个转弯，每一个拐角，似乎都和前一天不同。  
他走了很久，久到几乎又感觉到疲累。  
“撒加。”他不由自主地呼唤，“你在吗？”  
烛火晃动了一下。加隆停下了脚步。  
他站在一条走廊的这一头，在他的对面，在这条走廊的另一头，出现了另一个人的身影。  
他看不清他的脸，却能清清楚楚地感觉到他的气息。  
“撒加！”加隆一下子兴奋起来，“你找到我了！”  
他朝那个人跑过去，差点收不住脚步撞进他的怀里。  
撒加张开了双臂。  
“加隆，”他们俩明明连声音都是一模一样的，可加隆不知道撒加怎么能用那么低的音区说话，“我终于找到你了。”  
他们互相拥抱，被彼此的气息围绕。加隆把下巴搁在撒加的右边肩膀上，贪婪地呼吸：“撒加！撒加！”他快乐地叫着这个非常、非常熟悉的名字，“你怎么找到我的呢？你来找我做什么呢？”  
“因为……我太过贪恋你的温度啊，亲爱的加隆，我住的地方，实在是太冷了，冷到我不想再在那里多呆一秒钟。”撒加在他耳边轻轻地回答，“我来找你做什么……”他重复着加隆的问题，声音越发低沉，吐息呼出在他耳边，变成危险的讯号，“我来……拿回属于我的东西。”  
加隆的后颈上遭到了重重的一击。这条幽暗的走廊变成了完全的漆黑。

 

5\. “有了我为什么还要有你？”  
这里太冷了。  
加隆下意识地蜷缩起身体。  
周围是高耸的墙壁，冰冷的大理石重重叠叠，映出无机质的光亮。  
“撒加？”他低声呼唤。  
“嗯。”  
那个人站在离他很远很远的地方，居高临下地看着他。他感觉自己像是困在一口井底，而撒加站在高高在上的井口。银蓝色的月光从他的背后照下来，照在井壁的理石上。  
这里好冷。  
他也想站起来，可是动作做到一半，他发觉自己的脚踝上束缚着银色的镣铐，镣铐上还连接着细细的链条，一直延伸到黑暗之中，消失在井壁的理石缝隙里。  
“撒加！”加隆抬着头，“这是你做的吗？是你把我关在这里吗？”  
“……是啊。”井口的人慢慢地坐下来，坐在了井台边缘，他的两条腿垂了下来，双脚没什么节奏地前后晃动。  
“为什么？”加隆不明白，可他又似乎隐约地明白了。  
“你觉得是为什么？”撒加的声音经过井壁的反射，清晰地传到他耳朵里。  
“我想听你说。”加隆深深地呼吸，他的身体被金色的光芒包围，那光映亮了井底的黑暗，甚至映亮了坐在井台上的撒加的脸孔。  
他们真是相像。  
更确切地说，他们一模一样。  
“撒加！”井底的人大声地喊，他的脚踝上的镣铐也被金光环绕，然而它们纹丝不动，“你跟我说！”他忽然发狂似的摇动锁链，“混蛋！我要听你亲口说！”  
“既然已经有了我……”  
撒加低下头来，他那双深海般的蓝眼睛里有金色的亮光，也有加隆的蓝眼睛。  
他的声音非常稳，像无风的海面般波澜不惊。  
“为什么还要有你呢？”

 

6\. 憎恨自己的半身  
加隆忽然觉得很绝望，以至于他立刻停下所有动作，慢慢地后退，直到后背碰到了冰冷的井壁。然后他坐了下来。  
撒加仍然在看着他。加隆能够感觉到远处的那个人正在散发出某种气息。  
他想象过很多次最终与撒加见面的场景，也假设过各种各样的、他对他怀有的感情。  
“撒加，你恨我。”他轻轻地说。  
如此纯然的憎恨，是他从来没有想过的。  
“是呀，我恨你。”井台上坐着的人也轻轻地回答。  
撒加站起来，背转了身。  
“我恨你，加隆。”

 

7\. “你不如死掉算了”  
撒加离开了很久，但加隆不知道究竟有多久。一开始他还去数日升月落，还试图在井壁上刻下痕迹。  
一开始还有个人从上面放下装了食物和水的篮子，后来那个人就再也不出现了。  
从那之后过了多久呢？  
加隆蜷缩在井底，又饿又渴。他浑身滚烫，却又冷得发抖。  
后来下了一场雨，绵密如针的雨丝扎在他身上，每一针都痛彻心肺。  
雨水积聚在他脸上，沿着皮肤纹路流下去，冷冰冰的雨水流进他嘴里。  
加隆动了动嘴唇，想要咽下那些雨滴，可他连吞咽的力气都没有了。  
他紧紧地抱住自己，迷迷糊糊地似乎看见有个人影站在跟前。  
“撒加？”他喃喃地问，喉咙沙哑得几乎完全发不出声音。  
他好像听见那个人在说什么话。  
加隆用右手按着地面，想要撑身坐起来。潮湿的泥沙在他掌心里向下陷落，他跌在泥里，脸上被划破了一道伤口，鲜血和泥水混在一起。  
“加隆。”  
来的人似乎真的是撒加。他好像听见他在叫他的名字。  
“加隆。”  
撒加蹲下来，他的黑袍底端沾满了泥水，但他并不在乎。他伏在加隆耳边，用低沉的气音说话，那声线既磁性又蛊惑，像是在摄取他的魂魄。  
“加隆，”他含着他的耳垂，在齿间来回碾磨，把那些字音一点一点地刻进垂死挣扎的人心里，“你为什么还没有死呀？”  
加隆忽然抬起头来，直直地看进他的眼睛。  
真的是撒加。  
可是，撒加是来看他死了没有的。  
伤口的血流到了唇边，他伸出舌尖舔了一下，他的血温热腥咸，有股让人反胃的铁锈味，以及恹恹的死气。  
“撒加，”加隆笑了，“我不会让你如愿的。”

 

8\. 命运的锁链  
撒加皱起眉。  
加隆在笑。他笑得恣肆放纵，却一边大笑一边流眼泪。他流着泪嘶吼着什么话，可是距离太远了，撒加听不清，只能听见加隆的喉咙完全沙哑了，几乎发不出任何音来，然后他开始剧烈地咳嗽，直到唇边呛出血沫。  
撒加判断加隆在发烧，足够产生幻觉的高烧，那种感受他很熟悉——冷与热交替侵袭，头脑一片混乱直到彻底失去现实感，痛苦与癫狂的地狱。  
撒加想到加隆身边去，他几乎抬起脚，却又踌躇不前。  
井底是他的地狱。那两条细细的链条困住他，束缚他，折磨他，让他生不如死万劫不复。  
撒加在井台上坐下。绵密的雨被冷风刮过来，很快就打湿了他身上薄薄的衣服。  
现在不是快七月了吗，为什么会有这么冷的雨？  
撒加朝加隆伸出手，然而他心里蛰伏的黑色怪兽半睁开了血红的眼睛，凶恶地嘶声咆哮。  
撒加用双手捂住脸。他的海色长发也被打湿，一绺绺地粘在侧脸上。他在冷雨里无声地痛哭，肩膀不停地颤抖。

 

9\. 恨与爱  
撒加从小就能够听见加隆的声音，无论对方在什么地方说话。他起初不知道那是为什么，后来才发现是因为束缚他的锁链。  
消失在理石缝隙里的细细链条如同血管和经脉，那上面灌注着流传自神代的力量，支撑起整座石质的长廊迷宫，而他所在的井底，就是这座迷宫的心脏。  
撒加第一次听到加隆的声音时便知道了他的名字。他喜欢这个名字，所以他会反复说出这个名字。它的发音会在锁链上产生神奇的震动，他的心脏会随之产生麻酥酥的感觉，足以缓和阴冷、黑暗和病痛带来的全部不适。  
撒加和加隆说起过很多事，但是有些事，他从来没有告诉过加隆，比如说，他将永远留在这口干涸的枯井里，终生无法走出幽暗狭窄的井底……比如说，他被困在这里，是因为他有一个孪生的兄弟……又比如说，他的身体里潜伏着铭心刻骨的憎恨，这憎恨来自嫉妒幻化的黑色怪兽，它耐心地蛰伏，等待机会跃出巢穴，噬肉饮血。  
撒加当然不会和加隆说起这些事，如果加隆害怕他，如果加隆不再理他……他不敢做这样的假设。失去加隆他可能会立刻发疯的。  
整整十五年的时间里，加隆是他唯一的陪伴和慰藉，他感激他，依恋他，向往他，甚至……  
爱他。  
直到那个时候，金色的光芒笼罩他的身体，他忽然发觉，脚踝上的镣铐像得到某种感应似的自动打开。  
他第一次离开井底，近乎惶然地穿行于幽暗的迷宫之中。在一条走廊的尽头，命中注定的相遇怀着恶意的安静，沉默等待他的到来。  
“撒加，你在吗？  
“加隆。”  
他终于意识到加隆是谁。  
那头怪兽猛地蹿了出来，憧憧的黑色暗影笼罩了整座长廊。  
他深深憎恨的人。  
他深深爱着的人。  
加隆。  
他的孪生兄弟。

 

10\. 逃避现实  
那身黄金的铠甲需要一个非常正式的授予仪式，由教皇大人亲自主持。  
撒加在午夜登上最高的观星台。他向四下看去，方圆千里只有浓重的黑色，连绵的长廊连接成片，形成巨大的石质迷宫，如同洪荒猛兽般沉默地盘踞在暗夜之中，昏黄烛火明明灭灭，像是猛兽偶尔的眨眼。  
它时刻窥伺着其间发生的一切。  
撒加站在最高处，他知道在这望不到尽头的石头迷宫中，在正中心的地方，深藏着一口井。  
加隆就在那里。  
他最爱的人，他最恨的人。  
教皇大人拖着沉重的黑袍缓缓走来。  
“加隆，”他郑重地说，“请你跪下来，接受来自命运的馈赠。”  
撒加单膝跪地，微微低下头，他握紧了拳，然后猛地向上一挥。  
他讶异于一切是如此轻易。  
他紧握的拳穿透那苍老的皮肤、血肉和骨骼，心脏碎裂鲜血迸溅，模糊了他的双眼。  
撒加慢慢地站起身，垂下手臂。鲜血自他的指尖滴落，在脚边形成小小血泊。  
黑色怪兽咬碎了禁闭它的牢笼，在广阔的、望不到尽头的石头迷宫中奔跑、肆虐，每个出现在它面前的生物都被吞噬殆尽，甚至连烛火也因为它经过时的血雨腥风而全部熄灭。  
这座庞大的城池陷入一片死寂，真实与虚幻的界限被消弭，留下无声的混沌。撒加在最高处向下望去，抬起嘴角露出嗜血的笑意。  
这世界只剩下他和他的井。  
黑色怪兽随之暂时平息。  
直到此时，他才终于敢再次回到井底。  
他的心里不再有恐惧。因为不必再担忧任何失去。  
“亲爱的，这里将是你终生的牢狱，”撒加伸手拨开怀里的人汗湿的长发，亲吻他紧皱的眉头，紧闭的双眼，干裂苍白的嘴唇，“而我……会永远陪着你。”  
“加隆。”  
他喃喃呼唤这个名字，紧紧地将他的孪生兄弟抱在怀里，直到他们的身上沾染同样的杀戮和鲜血。他抱得那么紧，就好像他们之间什么事也没有发生过。  
就好像从出生的那一刻起，他们便是这样密不可分、彼此深爱。

 

11\. 涌动在血液里的羁绊  
加隆的烧退了下去，但他还是很虚弱，甚至没有力气自己端起喝水的杯子。  
撒加很有耐心地把杯子凑近他的唇边，认真地看他费力地吞咽。  
“我从小就知道……”加隆的声音很沙哑，虽然不情愿，但他无力反抗，只能任凭撒加搂着他。  
“知道什么？”撒加脱下外面罩着的黑袍，摘下脸上的面具，放下沉重的三重冠。  
只有在井底，他才敢脱离这一切独立存在。  
只有在井底，他才重新变回撒加。  
从死去的教皇大人身上脱下这件袍子是件非常困难的事情。它不仅染满了鲜血，而且好像在那具尸体上扎了根，每扯动一下都会连带着整块皮肉。  
撒加不想让它也生长在自己身上。可他又无法抗拒它的诱惑。它就像散发着致命香气的植物陷阱，引来他这样不自量力的飞虫。  
“我从小就知道，”加隆的头靠着他的肩膀，嗄声说，“我有一个孪生兄弟。他的名字是撒加。”  
“我知道他就在这里。我想要找到他。”  
“为什么？”  
“他在呼唤我。无论在任何地方，无论醒着还是梦里，我都能听见他的声音。我觉得……”  
他累极了，于是停了下来。  
“要不要再喝水？”撒加捋着他的头发，语声温柔。  
“不。”加隆摇了摇头。  
“你刚才想说什么？”撒加问。  
“算了，现在说这些还有意义吗？”加隆侧过头，他的脸色苍白，唇上毫无血色。他原本是个充满活力的十五岁少年，然而在短短的几天之内，他迅速地衰弱下去了。他的蓝眼睛里再也没有曾经那种近乎纯然的真诚和信任，它们被某些从未有过的沉重复杂所取代，那游走于黑暗边缘的眼神让他显得与从前判若两人。  
同样十五岁的少年撒加捧着他的脸，轻轻吻他的额头，见他并没有抗拒，便继续去吻他的睫毛、鼻梁和嘴唇。当那些羽毛般的轻吻飘向颈侧时，加隆终于在他的掌心里挣动了一下。  
撒加的动作停下来，抬眼看他。  
“撒加，”加隆同样看着他，“你究竟想要从我这里得到什么？这具身体吗？它已经是你的了，想怎么样悉听尊便。哦，对了，我都差点忘了，你有多么贪心。”他笑了起来，笑得无可奈何而又惨烈决绝，“你想连我的心、我的灵魂，都一并拿走。”  
他认真地看着撒加，声音里毫无起伏：“那绝不可能。”  
撒加一言不发地站起身，加隆突然失去倚靠，有些狼狈地跌在地上。  
撒加拾起那件厚重的黑袍，用力地展开，将它盖在加隆身上，沉默地转身离去。

 

12\. 想亲手杀死你  
撒加站在观星台上。他整理自己身上的黑袍，试图回忆起上次来这里时所有事情的经过，但整个过程都很模糊，唯一清晰的是他的指尖上滴落的鲜血，还有那具苍老的身体上散发出的腐朽气息。  
最近，时间的流逝感变得越发模糊，他甚至记不起自从上次去看加隆，到底过去了多久。  
他只记得那是个明媚的五月。  
加隆的皮肤越发苍白，但阳光会给他添加一缕生气。他吻他的时候他照例没有挣扎抗拒，只是漠然地承受，但那天撒加忽然觉得不满足，他想要更多。  
“今天是我的生日。”他抚摸着加隆的头发说，——他的头发似乎长长了，而且颜色也有变化，像光线无法达到的深海，或是夤夜的天空。  
那暗蓝色看起来深沉而悲伤，然而不发一言。  
“所以，也是你的生日。”撒加继续说，然后加深他们之间的吻，同时把手伸进加隆的长裤，握住他的分身。  
“我想要你，加隆。”他在唇齿磕碰的间隙喘息着说，“现在就要。”  
他吻他，把他的衣服脱光，将他按在井壁上，强迫他张开双腿。  
一切关于性爱的举动通常全部出自本能，但对于人类而言，也可能出自内心深处潜藏的爱，或者恨。  
他试图在前戏上多花点时间，但加隆还是流了血。于是他放弃再用手指去戳刺开拓，直接把自己胀痛的器官埋进加隆的身体。加隆发出一声痛呼，他往他的脸上摸了摸，那里湿漉漉的一片泪。  
他进退不得地等了片刻，然后下定决心开始动作。最初的进出艰涩不已，毫无快感甚至只有层叠的疼痛。他的下身难受得厉害，加隆更是疼得浑身发抖。  
他原本想停下，但他并没有。他现在也想不起那是为什么。  
后来……他的抽插在鲜血的润滑中渐渐变得顺畅，加隆疼痛的呻吟也越来越遥远。他心里的怪兽再次不受控制地肆虐，将他变得盲目自大而又残酷无情。  
他紧紧地扼住加隆的脖子，直到看见眼前的皮肤变作充血的紫红。加隆的喉咙里发出咯咯的响声，像是经年无油的机器被强行转动。加隆的手臂无力地垂下来，身体开始软绵绵地往下滑。  
他发出满足的叹息。加隆的下面咬紧了他的器官，他清楚地感觉到那具身体里濒死的高热和挛缩。他剧烈地射精，近乎虚脱地松开手。他们一起倒在地上。加隆不停地咳嗽，颈部很快显出触目惊心的青紫痕迹。他们肮脏而疲惫地倒在那里，像丧家野犬般喘着粗气。他抬手拖过那件黑袍，盖住加隆赤裸的、满是吻痕和伤口的身体。  
他的分身仍然留在里面。他们相连相系，仿佛不可分离。  
“生日快乐。”撒加说。

 

13\. 我们是命运的俘虏  
撒加再也没有在生日的时候去过井底。事实上，他去看加隆的次数越来越少，直到有一天，他站在观星台上，恍然发觉自己已经记不起究竟有多久没有见过加隆了。  
他终于决定再去井底。  
加隆当然还在那里，但他看起来很不好。撒加第一眼看到他时几乎怔住了。加隆的颧骨都凸了出来。海色的眼睛里布满了血丝。  
他对撒加的到来并没有什么反应，仍然靠着井壁坐在角落里，蜷起膝盖，紧紧地环抱着自己。  
“你瘦了很多。”撒加说。  
加隆似乎刚刚发觉撒加的到来，他抬起头，神情复杂地看着他：“撒加。”他轻轻地叫他的名字，摇摇晃晃地试图站起来，要扶着井壁才能站稳：“你猜，我在这里发现了什么？”他指着另外一个角落，那里是井底能照到阳光最久的地方，于是被他当作书房。  
加隆贴着井壁慢慢走过去，在地上捡起一本古老的羊皮书：“我从地下挖出来的……撒加，你记得吗，小的时候……我们会玩藏宝游戏……你每次都能猜出……我把好东西藏在哪里……”  
他抖搂着那本书，忽然开始笑，笑得快要喘不过气来：“你知道你为什么会在这里吗？你知道……我们为什么会在这里吗？”  
他用颤抖的手指把书翻开，用尽全力读出上面的文字：  
“在迷宫的地底，沉睡着上古的魔物。它曾以世上所有的恶为食，直到有一天被神血淬炼的锁链所封印。每当它的力量积聚至顶峰，魔物将重返地上世界，摧毁这座关押它的牢狱迷宫，然后便会吞噬整个世界。”  
“除去锁链的束缚，能够暂时压制它的武器，只有人类自身的弱点——自私、懦弱、愤怒、妒忌、郁结、忧愁、憎恨……以及杀戮欲。”  
“获得这类情绪最为有效的方式……是双生子。他们原本毫无二致，却注定面临迥然不同的命运。在他们的人生轨迹交会的时刻，瞬间得知的真相将催化出无比强大的黑暗力量，于是足以与上古的魔物分庭抗礼。”  
“我们的城池和宫殿，人类的生死存亡，都维系在双生子身上。他们中的一个注定成为封印魔物的英雄，而另一个……则要成为压制魔物的锁链，直到生命全部耗尽。”  
“你看！我们有多了不起！”加隆放开手，任凭那本书落在地上，“撒加，你知道么，从我们出生的那一刻起，一切就全都注定了……”  
“我们按照这该死的命运……毫无反抗地……走到了现在……”  
他的蓝眼睛里完全失去了光彩，靠着井壁慢慢地滑坐下去。  
大地剧烈地震颤摇晃，细细的锁链寸寸断裂，裂痕从井底开始，迅速地扩散到整座城池。  
没有面孔的庞大魔物从地底伸出长长的利爪，缓缓地抖落着身上堆积了数百年的尘埃。  
它张开巨口，发出摄人咆哮，口中是虚无的空间，无限的宇宙。

 

14\. The kiss of death  
撒加紧紧握着加隆的手，他们两人的身体都被金色的光芒笼罩。加隆慢慢恢复意识，他睁开眼睛，看清面前的人，费力地笑了笑：  
“……原来我还有……这样的……价值。”他断断续续地说，“别再白费力气，撒加……”  
“你不能死！”撒加歇斯底里地喊道，“我不允许！”  
“……真遗憾，”加隆仍然笑着看他，“这个世界上……总算还有你无法控制的事情。”  
黑色荆棘般的利爪从身后裹挟着风声袭来，撒加抱着加隆向旁边跃开。怀里的人再次失去意识，鲜血汩汩地涌出他身上的伤口，他的脸色越来越苍白，呼吸也越来越微弱。  
撒加小心地把加隆放下，抬起手来召唤那身金色铠甲。它悬停在他们上方，头盔的双面人像俯瞰大地，脸上交织着悲悯与嘲讽的表情。  
“我不允许你死去。”撒加斩钉截铁地说，像是在强势地命令。他挥了挥手，铠甲随着他指尖的金光分解开来……穿在加隆身上，保护着他最后的心跳。  
撒加半跪下来，吻了吻他的额头：“至少，等我一起，不要死在我前面。”  
他重新站起身，周身的金色像璀璨的太阳，他的指间凝聚起足以毁灭星辰的力量，如同宇宙爆炸时的强力将整个井底映成纯白。  
那恐怖的魔物也被包裹在这片灼目的白光中，它的身体被无数光线撕裂。它发出震耳欲聋的吼声，在光芒里垂死挣扎。它的吼声渐渐变成可怖的惨呼，一根黑色荆棘终于穿过那些光，径直刺透撒加毫无防卫的身体，将他高高抛起甩向半空。  
艳丽的血滴从荆棘的刺尖滑落，与之同时，魔物消失殆尽，化成了飞散的灰尘。  
撒加重重落回井底。他浑身是血，一动也不能动，每次喘息都伴着痛楚的煎熬。  
呼吸越发困难，胸腔里疼得撕心裂肺，他似乎正在被自己的血溺毙。  
撒加艰难地左右转头，终于看见加隆就在不远的地方。他安静地躺在那里，像是陷入遥远的梦境。  
整座迷宫都在摇动，石块像骤雨般掉落泼洒，崩毁和坍塌的声音惊天动地。  
一块巨石落了下来，彻底封住了井口。  
他想起片刻之前的那个亲吻。加隆的皮肤上泛着些微冷汗，泛着熟悉的味道和气息。  
那就是他们之间的最后一个吻么……  
遭受重创的撒加疲惫不堪地闭上双眼，隐约地辨出不远处的加隆奄奄的呼吸。

 

15\. 镜子中映出的是……？  
银蓝色的冷月升上天空，星星闪烁着寥落的光。  
迷宫的主人站在窗边，月光从他背后洒落，将他包裹在凉津津的夜里。  
他慢慢脱去厚重的黑袍，摘下沉重的冠冕……直到面前的镜子里映出强健完美的裸体。  
他的长发黑如暗夜，双眼红如鲜血。  
他俯下身，冰凉嘴唇温柔亲吻着镜中的自己，从海色的长发，吻到海色的瞳眸。  
他的声音磁性而蛊惑。  
“晚安，哥哥。”

 

The End

 

PS：  
因为题目是“平行世界”，所以最大的也是唯一的不同……撒哥在这个世界里是弟弟（然而他仍然一样“渣”……  
另外，撒加只知道自己因为有孪生兄弟（而且他是弟弟），所以被关在井底，所以他是恨他的孪生兄弟的。这种恨意来自强烈的嫉妒。确实不公平啊就像原著里……加隆是无人知晓的影子。  
但是，撒加并不知道他的孪生兄弟就是加隆。这一点是他在十五岁的时候，他们第一次真正见面的时候，他才知道的。  
害得他生不如死的孪生兄弟，就是陪伴他十五年让他爱得死去活来的加隆。  
于是撒哥就爆发了。  
换成加隆被关在井底生不如死……  
而加隆这边，他从小就知道自己的孪生兄弟就是撒加，所以他一开始就对撒加没有防备，是全身心地亲近的。所以撒加最后那样对他，他才会哀莫大于心死。他不明白他们之间究竟发生了什么。  
那么为什么两边信息不对等……因为像书里所记载的“攻略”……这样才能最大限度地发挥出人性的弱点和恶，镇压住地底下那只上古的魔物……

所以，前十五年负责镇压的是撒加，后……（原著控表示大概应该是十三年吧）负责镇压的是加隆。  
加隆耗尽心力而死，撒加……我想他应该没有挂，而是被另外一个人格控制了，那个对加隆只有爱没有恨的小黑哥的人格，不记得（或者说强行忘记加隆已经死了）的人格～～～  
所以，无论谁是哥哥谁是弟弟……倒霉的总是隆少少……（这显然全都是我这个后妈的错请千万不要怪撒哥！！！


End file.
